


浮生若水

by menghsinchen



Series: 《落花流水》 [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menghsinchen/pseuds/menghsinchen
Summary: 水點蒸發變做白雲，花瓣飄落下游生根。





	浮生若水

我和白宇的第一次見面，再普通也沒有，一句你好，互報姓名，沒有天雷地火，更沒有一眼萬年。那只是漫漫一生中再不過平凡無奇的一次遇見，不存在所謂一見如故，沒齒難忘。

但第一印象時常是會騙人的。我從沒想過會錯得這麼離譜，更沒想過錯得離譜有什麼要緊。

這偏偏這又是另一個錯誤。

 

 

反倒還不如沈巍趙雲瀾，在龍城大學初遇的那一眼刻骨銘心。握手之後，沈巍必須拉住趙雲瀾不讓他走，第一次我差點不小心鬆開了，那是我的疏忽，是他小心地握住我不放。那個力度極好，堅定，恰如其分，不過分使力，又不顯得輕慢的手勁。最要緊的是，就在那稍縱即逝的片刻，沒人發覺那是我的問題。我一回神才想起來要用力去握，我拉住他，主客之間的關係在我們手掌間巧妙流動，毫無破綻。

那是我們共享的第一個秘密。

從前，我拍的都是和女孩子談戀愛的戲碼。這一次沒有女孩子，只有白宇。我和他有大量的對手戲，需要火花。這比以前要容易些，和女演員即便戲中再親密，在戲外太多互動終究是不合適，且更非是我個性。和男演員的話，情況便不同，聊天玩笑可以隨意，一些輕鬆的肢體接觸，也不必太過掐緊分際。

白宇沒給我時間適應，他以一己之力將我往他的方向拽，即便他根本也沒多大力氣。我從善如流，眾人更是喜聞樂見。當我回過神來，我已是一顆繞著他旋轉的衛星，專注在他的一舉一動，哪裡有他，哪裡便有我。

我不怪他，因為有他，平靜的時光才變得鮮活；但我也怪他，因為是他，我原本水波不興的日常，就如有斷層橫亙在途中，硬生生被攔截成一條傾瀉而下的瀑布。磅礡的聲響佔據了我所有的思緒，那濺得漫天飛舞的水花，我用雙手怎麼捧也捧不住。

 

 

早餐。他忘了吃，蜷在角落鬧胃疼，像極了趙雲瀾。我沒對他說讓他疼死，隔天順道帶了一份給他，他嘻皮笑臉啃了起來，像隻有人餵就聽話乖巧的奶貓。

午餐。我和他在樓下吃麵，辣椒全被他撥進我碗裡。老闆說你咋不早說呢我給你做不辣的，他笑彎了眼說不行，那是我要給我龍哥的禮物。

夜宵。劇組買了烤串，他每一種都拿了一點，都只咬了一口，剩下的都丟給我。公園。他騎著平衡車，朝我拔山倒樹而來。特調處。他舉鐵舉著玩，看著我笑得尷尬。地君殿。他揪著我戲裡的假髮，撥過來，撩過去。沒人明白那動作是什麼意思，我也不懂，但我沒想過阻止。

作為劇中人，我真心實意地愛趙雲瀾。沈巍在人間的身分是個精緻的紳士，但再多繁文縟節的禮儀，皆掩不住我想把他揉碎了拆吃入腹，把他捂在掌心呵護。我在化妝間戴上眼鏡，將目光斂起，有那麼幾個瞬間，彷彿真能在鏡中看見鬼王黃泉之下斬魂無數的狠戾。

但白宇一撒嬌，喊我一聲哥哥，我立刻就醒了。工作人員在一旁笑得開懷，小瀾瀾這糙漢小嗲精，撒起嬌來要人命。

趙雲瀾不會這麼做。喊我哥哥的總是白宇，喊我黑袍哥哥的也是，在汽車後座靠上我肩膀的也是，我很清楚。多的是更多其他不清不楚的事。

 

 

沈巍在雨中為了替趙雲瀾治療眼睛而跪了一晚的那場戲，我雙膝跪地，滂沱大雨浸溼了我的外衣，溼透的襯衫黏住我的每一吋皮膚，固態的冰涼滲進毛孔，冷得蝕骨。

導演喊了 CUT，無數雙手和毛巾便將我團團包圍。我瞥見白宇站在場邊看我，他的腳尖彷彿頓了一下，又收住。我慶幸毛巾擋住了我不由自主的微笑。人群散去，又聽見他拉了張椅子，在我身旁坐下。我掀開毛巾看他，想朝他笑，卻牽不動嘴角。他沒說話，遞給我一杯熱水，我只見到他單薄的胸膛起起伏伏，安靜得不像白宇。

沈巍為趙雲瀾淋的這場雨，他永遠不會知道。

但白宇知道。

拍殺青戲那幾天，我與他都身心俱疲，他倒在一張躺椅上，任人擺佈的給上傷妝。他還能說笑，可那一身的瘀青和血跡，我光是看，都不免瑟瑟痠疼。

就是此刻，就在今天，沈巍將被冰柱穿心而死，而趙雲瀾將要化作燈芯，在鎮魂燈中永世燃燒。他們即將為彼此而死，又以為對方能因此而活，多麼古典的悲劇情節。生生世世的守護，只為求他安好而不得，痛得我聲嘶力竭。

我望向他，他笑得絕望而豁然，露出一口燦白齊整的牙齒。假血將他鮮紅的嘴唇暈染得更加明豔，彷彿是一朵目中無人的野花，迎向驕陽而生。

他盛開得太過分燦爛，我如何能視而不見。

 

 

所以我才說是他來惹的我。那天晚上，他還是來敲了我的房門。我沒問他為什麼，因為我也並不真的想知道答案。沈巍的眼鏡被我扔在一旁，還有他和我身上所有其他讓我們必須保持距離的東西，比方說他沾滿汗水的衣物，還有我殘存的理智。

他哭著喊疼。我捨不得，但我克制不住我自己。他喊得太好聽了，於是我只能設法使他喊得更多。他用他那對細瘦的長腿纏住我，那分明的腕骨箍緊我，我都當他是在鼓勵我。黑暗裡我看不清他的神情，直到我吻住他的眉心，才發現那裡是皺著的。我將他每一滴眼淚都舐去，到天亮之前，還有一點時間，來讓他相信我是真的想對他溫柔。

反正還要好久都不會再見了。我們身上沒有一塊皮膚是還沒有連在一起的，那是只屬於我和他之間的殺青儀式。

 

 

隔天我就直接進入了下一個劇組，拍攝地離龍城不遠。也許是太不夠遠，還沒休息夠，就又得要下車，連夢都還沒來得及換一個做。

白宇去了青島。微博上偶爾也能看到他近來的樣子，他刮去了趙雲瀾的鬍子，就像個真正的高中生，模樣清新單純，一塵不染的青澀。他坐在教室裡讀書，那唇邊彎起來的每一個角度，都是一道極其複雜的幾何題目，我研究了許久，卻始終不得其解。

我能想像他在新的劇組裡也成為太陽系的核心，將溫暖均分給圍繞他的每一粒微塵。他會換一個名字，再為別的角色活出淋漓的笑與淚。他很優秀，他將會閃耀在璀璨的星河，換過一具又一具的樣貌骨血。他將會與其他人談過許多場全新的戀愛，被更多的人喜歡，不再是趙雲瀾，然後也不再與我有關。

 

 

而我，夏去秋來，在民國初年的東江，我扛起刀槍長棍，順利地一次性完成了一場街頭鬥毆的鏡頭。導演十分滿意，我微笑點頭道謝，一氣呵成的客套，這些都是早已熟練的事，但我的心虛卻前所未有。我接過助理手裡的瓶水，汗從額髮流到鬢角，胸口還在突突地跳。

只有我自己明白，剛才那根本不是羅浮生，而是那晚暗巷裡自以為英雄救美的趙雲瀾。

我從來都只想安分做好一名演員，而一名演員的所謂安分，便是丟棄過多念頭雜沓的自我。

演戲要入戲，那是演員的專業。

可太入戲，那可就不專業了。

世間千百種情感，原本並不總是非黑即白。沈巍之於趙雲瀾是守護，是生世相守，只為一人便可以無魂之身與天為敵的蕩氣迴腸。

然而守護可以不必要有千萬年羈絆，守護能不涉愛欲，也能坦坦蕩蕩。我還是將那一段視為一場難能可貴的相遇，一如流水遇上落花，水會蒸發變作白雲，花會飄落下游生根，即便長不過一場雨或晚霞，總歸淡淡交會過，不留下痕跡。短短今生一面鏡，前世多少香火緣。

 

 

我原本以為是因為龍城的盛夏太炎熱。袖箍，領針，袖鏈，馬甲，束縛住我那隱約被點燃的煙火氣。

第一次想自己會不會是想錯了，是在錄音室再度見面的時候。白宇早已不是夏天的模樣，他笑得更加張揚，甚至是到了肆無忌憚的地步，像個大孩子，歡脫得毫無章法。我根本不曉得他在開心什麼，只是沒來由地覺得熱。明明隆冬深雪，我卻冒了一身的汗。

一見了他我才察覺，這一切與天氣全然無關。白宇就是火柴，白宇就是沸點。只要他一次又一次不厭其煩地點，我就能一次又一次不明所以地燃。

發布會又是在夏天。我在台上背對著觀眾，和他們一起看新剪的片花。我內心並不如外表那般鎮定，因為鏡頭似乎無意間捕捉住了一些真實，屬於我的，不是沈巍的。我感覺在眾目睽睽下被赤裸裸地窺探，幸虧沈巍還戴著眼鏡，替躲在後面的我遮擋了一部分。

原著說的是哪種感情，大家都心照不宣。主持人問沈巍和趙雲瀾是什麼關係，白宇接住了問題，兄弟，朋友，鄰居。我看他明快而官腔地解答，台上台下，每個人都笑得曖昧而了然。我卻突然想問，那你跟我呢？他拿道具用的空氣槌子輕輕敲我，肉眼可見的溫柔，卻從不肯看我眼睛。我不小心碰到他的手背，那肌膚冰涼，全沒有上次碰觸時的滾燙。

怪就怪在戲都拍完了，呈現在世人面前時卻已經恍如隔世。觀眾所感受到的時間，與劇中人大不相同。好像他們是在地球上看的織女星，看見的早已是它多年以前發出的光芒。此時屏幕裡的也都是上個夏天擦出的火花，理應早就熄滅。我不敢也不能去撥開那底下依然灼熱的餘燼。

晚上在直播間，他比我早一步到，我沒控制住自己按上他的肩膀，沒來得及考慮這動作是否太過親密，對於我們的關係，即使我不知道是什麼。我和自己的雙手僵持著，手指像是在他身上生了根，盤枝錯節，但他終究沒有回頭。

 

 

多年來，我除了安靜地演好戲以外別無所求，此刻卻突然沒來由地浮現一個不著邊際的念頭。

我真想知道他為什麼就是不回頭看我。

我是愛上你了，你能不能夠也愛上我。


End file.
